Young Justice Season 3 Story Project
by YJS3SPTeam
Summary: Even if the show has ended this doesn't mean the story has to. I'm proposing something that has never been done before: for a show to continue on written by its fans. With the help of five or six other writers and creators I am hoping to continue the Young Justice we all know and love in the form of this story. Spread the word! Make sure ever fan hears about this. More info inside.


Like every fan of the show, I was completely devastated when I found out that Young Justice was going to be canceled. This show was the first series in a long time that just blew my mind episode after episode and got me properly obsessed over everything about it. And a part of me died when I found out that this wonderful obsession would soon be over. But I don't want to be, and I don't think it has to be.

Some time after learning the news, a thought came to me: I have to be the one to carry this amazing world on. I have to write a new season for this. But after thinking this over, I realized I couldn't do it alone. It's impossible to think up a whole new story plot, map out the episodes, write each out, and still stay true to the characters and keep it as amazing (or pretty close) to what the show really is alone. So I am sending out a message to all Young Justice fans to help me with this plan.

I am looking for five to six people that will help make this dream of a season three possible. These people will design all the plots, choose what characters to use, write out the episodes, and do everything that is needed to make this project a success. I am looking for people who are great writers, who can describe scenes that make readers feel like they're actually watching the show; people who can create heart-wrenching, mind-blowing plots that keep everyone begging for the next episode; people who know and can capture characters that are accurate that it seems like it is actually written by Young Justice writers; people with great depth and knowledge of the DC universe that can provide information on new villains and heroes to incorporate into this project. But mostly, I am looking for dedicated, avid fans of the Young Justice series.

If you think that you fit one or more of these criteria, I urge you to submit an application. In this you will be stating what your strengths are, what you think you can bring forward to help make this project a success, a short excerpt about why you love Young Justice and want to be a part of this project. Here is a copy of the application to review with:

**Previous Online/Real Life Work on Young Justice: [For example, input in the wikia, fan blogs, fan sites, or anything you've done that's shown you're involved in the fandom] **

**Area of Expertise: [Writing, plot creation, DC knowledge, etc.]**

**Why You Love Young Justice:**

**Why You Want to Be a Part of his Project:**

**Short Excerpt Displaying Your Area of Expertise:**

Submissions can be submitted through a review to this story, private message to this account, or emailed to yjs3sp . Every application will be considered as equally and as fairly as possible.

I know this idea is unprecedented and will be difficult to make a reality. And I know this idea will get a lot of scrutiny by many fans of YJ. But I also know that this is one of the most dedicated and faithful fandoms ever, and I don't want it to end because of Cartoon Network's decisions. We can do this! We are the people who have over 45,000 signatures of people asking to bring the show back! We can make sure that this fandom continues to stand strong even after the show has ended. We can make a story so great that it gets the attention of the creators of the series and assures them that their fans have not lost faith in their work. We can create a story so great that the big wigs will have no choice but to realize that they made a mistake in canceling this show and can possibly even bring the show the back!

So all I'm asking is to send the link to this page out to every fan you can find. Send it to fan sites and the wikia; post it on your facebooks, tumblrs, twitters (with the hash tag YJS3SP) and all other social media sites; send it to every fan you know, so that we can start an internet phenomenon to make sure that the Young Justice we all fell in love with doesn't end when season two does.

All applications are due four weeks after the season finale of season two, by 11:59 on Saturday, April 13th.

Never the end,

Young Justice Season 3 Story Project Team


End file.
